Okay
by ktfranceebee
Summary: Sometimes 'okay' is as good as it gets, but sometimes 'okay' can be wonderful. Future Fic! Triple Shot! Kurtofsky! Angsty, but a happy ending.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Just having some fun!

A/N: This story is going to contain smut a-plenty in the last chapter as well as mentions of abuse. If you don't like, then don't read. This is a future fic. I intend on having this as a triple-shot. It was going to be a one shot, but as I am writing this right now, I was going on to eight-thousand words. So I decided to split it up.

This is based off a prompt (here: http :/ community .livejournal. com/ glee _kink _meme /6968 .html? thread= 12254776 #t12254776) from the glee_kink_meme and I just had to do it. This is my first fill and, sadly my first smut. I hope I do it justice. :)

* * *

**Okay**

By ktfranceebee

_Part I_

Dave tipped the box of Honey Bunches of Oats blindly over the ceramic bowl as he yawned throatily, his eyes squeezing shut. He hears the tinkling sound of the flakes and oats cascading into the bowl and he is thankful to see, upon opening his eyes, that he didn't make a mess as a result of his pouring blindly. He groans tiredly, his mouth lolling open as he rolls his head around in a circle on his neck, loosening up the muscles that are still stiff from having just woken up. Dave sets the cardboard box down on the counter top and reaches for the fat free milk that he had set next to the toaster oven. He slides his palm along the serrated edge of the purple cap and it rotates counterclockwise until it comes free. Dave watches from the corner of his eye as it rolls a couple of inches away from him before falling flatly, coming to a complete stop.

Dave then tilts the half empty plastic jug so that the white liquid sloshes out, splashing over the cereal until it pools generously around the niches created by the tasty looking flakes. He puts the jug back down on the counter, not bothering to put the cap back on or even put it away, in the likelihood of having a second bowl. It was as he leaned toward the silverware drawer, pulling it open, that he heard a tentative knock on the front door. Dave sighed and looked longingly at his breakfast, his stomach rumbling simultaneously, wondering who it could be bothering him this early on a weekend and whether it would be better to just ignore the person on the other side. Hearing the knock once again, he took the spoon that he removed from the silverware drawer and stuck it into the cereal before padding to the front door.

"I'm not interested in buying anything you're—" Dave began to say as he pulled the front door open, just wide enough to sick his head out. Why he didn't bother looking through the peephole was beyond him. Thankfully, it wasn't a salesperson as he originally had thought. It was, however, a man exactly his age of twenty-six, save a few months. Dave knew this because, even though the person was wearing a dark gray, zip up hoodie that was pulled up and over his russet-colored hair that was hanging low over his forehead, the eyes peeking out at him reeked of both the familiar and the strange.

"What are you doing here?" Dave asked in a hoarse voice, trying his best to speak past the lump that quickly formed in his throat.

"I didn't…" The blue-eyed man's voice cracked and he let out a shaky stream of breath. If Dave was thrown off by the man's appearance before, he was even more so upon hearing the broken voice. He was so small and defeated.

Dave opened the door a little further so he could lean against it, rubbing his eyes that were beginning to prickle at the corners.

"Kurt, you can't just…" Dave paused, taking a collective breath.

"I know," Kurt whispered, and he turned his head down to the side to look away from Dave. "I didn't want to call Finn. He has his girls and… I didn't want them to—" A single tear leaked from the corner of his eye as he closed both of them.

Dave took in his appearance. His skin, from what he could make out by what was showing on his face, was insipid and pale. It was as though he hadn't been outside in days, or maybe even weeks for that matter. The delicate flesh under his eyes was almost as dark as the jacket that hugged his thin, fragile frame. Despite Kurt's head being tilted down, Dave could see a visible bruise scarcely peeking out from under his jaw.

Kurt Hummel contrasted starkly with the background: The rows of modest, cheery houses lined up and running parallel to Dave's side of the street, as well as the sun that was already floating in the tepid, summer morning air.

Kurt was a cold an unforgiving winter's twilight: He was changed—_had been changed_—and Dave could almost remember a time when things were normal… When everything was okay.

"I can't do it anymore." Kurt breathes, sounding dreadfully defeated. He rubbed one of his tired eyes with the fingers of one hand as he continues.

"They called the police—our neighbors, I mean. I don't know when Jas—he is going to be released, I just know that I don't want—" Kurt whimpers as a fresh onslaught of tears takes hold of him. "I don't want to be there when he does."

Dave regards Kurt carefully as the tears flow freely from his once sparkling, youthful eyes. His heart clenches painfully for the boy he chased after—_chased away_—while in high school, and for the second time since Kurt moved back to Lima since his dad's heart starting acting up again, and his eventual passing—since he met his abusive boyfriend, Jason—Kurt was coming back to him.

"If you come in here, Kurt…" Dave began. "If you come in here, that's it." Dave shook his head. "You're never going back to that asshole, do you understand me?" Kurt was already nodding his head vigorously, his arms had wrapped themselves around his torso and his lips pressed together in a thin line. His eyes were clenched shut as he attempted to stop the tears that were running down his face unremittingly.

"It hurts so much, Dave. I can't… Not anymore." As he gasped for air through his tears his knees buckled. Dave, however, was out from behind the threshold, catching him before he could hit the ground.

"C'mere," Dave whispered as much as he could into the fabric that was covering the side of Kurt's face and he scooped him up into his arms to carry him into the house, using his sock-covered foot to shut the door behind him.

* * *

Dave set Kurt gently upon the couch in the living room before walking back into the kitchen. He could see from where he was standing that Kurt had curled up into a ball, crying into his denim covered knees that are pulled to his chest.

It had been eight years since graduation, three years since running into Kurt once the soprano moved back to Lima to be with his father before he passed away, two and a half years since their first actual date—the two of them dating for about a year before Kurt went back to dating his boyfriend, Jason, from college, and ending it with Dave—and nearly a year since Dave saw Kurt last. Dave knew all of the important dates to a tee. How could he possibly forget?

Dave looked at the soggy, forlorn cereal sitting on the counter and he sighed. He was hardly hungry now, and if he was it wouldn't have mattered. Kurt was the priority; he had been Dave's priority, in some way or another, since the first day that he saw Kurt walk into McKinley twelve years ago.

After having dumped the forgotten cereal down the disposal, Dave walked back over to the couch that Kurt was lying on.

"Kurt?" Dave questioned Kurt cautiously, kneeling down to his level so that he wouldn't be startled by Dave's large form standing over him.

Kurt's sobs had settled down into sniffles and the lower half of his face was obscured by one of his hands as he wiped underneath his nose with his jacket sleeve.

"Kurt," Dave said again, no louder than a whisper. He brought his hand up and Kurt closed his eyes, flinching slightly, but he eventually relaxed as Dave gently laid it on the side of his face, brushing the skin of Kurt's cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. Kurt whimpered slightly, seemingly more in the pleasure of the gentle touch than fear. His lips parted a fraction and Dave slipped the hood of his jacket down and ran his hand through the soft, and somewhat oily, stands of hair.

"When was the last time you ate something, Kurt?" Dave asked him. Kurt closed his mouth quickly as if afraid of the answer slipping out of him. He only shook his head and his eyelids flickered briefly as he squeezed them tighter.

"Kurt, I need you to tell me when the last time you ate was," Dave said a little more firmly this time, stilling the movements of his hand.

"I don't know," Kurt whispered.

Dave frowned, hoping that it wasn't so long ago that Kurt had last eaten in that he had actually had forgotten.

"Then guess," Dave said.

Kurt paused. "I… I may have had something on Thursday," he replied weakly. Dave clenched his jaw.

_Thursday. _Fucking _Thursday._

Dave stood up quickly, eliciting a gasp from Kurt. He chose to ignore the response, however, as he strode rather bull-like into the kitchen. It was there that he began grabbing different items to make Kurt something to eat. As Dave prepared the food, he made sure to slam things down in irritation at the same time. Dave had never had the _pleasure _of meeting this Jason prick, but he couldn't imagine what his reaction would be if he did.

By the time he was done he in the kitchen, Dave was standing over Kurt with a bowl of cinnamon apple flavored oatmeal.

"I need you to sit up."

"What?" Kurt asked. His large, doe-like eyes were full of confusion.

"Please, just… Sit up a little bit. Okay, Fancy?" Dave asked benignly. It wasn't until the words were out of his mouth when he realized what he had called Kurt. Here he was, calling Kurt by an old nickname. It was almost as though nothing had changed; but in fact, so much had.

Kurt nibbled on his bottom lip contemplatively before nodding his head slightly, sitting up on the couch. Dave himself sat on the cushion of the couch closest to the arm rest, just behind Kurt. He adjusted himself so that one leg was outstretched on one side of Kurt and the other dangled off the edge, making sure that he didn't spill the contents of the bowl at the same time. Kurt, however, was sitting stock still from his position perched upon the middlemost cushion of the couch, perhaps in fear of whatever it was Dave was going to do.

"C'mere," Dave mumbled for the second time, reaching out and lightly touching Kurt's back. "Lay back."

Kurt hesitated, which prompted Dave to elaborate. "You're exhausted, Kurt. Just lean back so you can rest a little bit while I feed you. It's okay." And Kurt didn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

Kurt leaned back into Dave slowly. A part of him was struggling, telling himself that Dave had asked him to lay against him, but the other part was wondering why Dave willingly wanted to touch him. Dave should be disgusted by him, not be giving him soft glances and gentle, calming caresses.

Kurt did as Dave asked in fear of him lashing out for not doing as he was told. Kurt scooted himself back and as soon as he felt the slightest warmth of the firm chest behind him, it was followed by a strong arm encircling his waist.

"It's okay, Kurt," Dave whispered, brushing his lips against the hair just behind Kurt's ear. He pulled Kurt closer still, resting the hand that was holding the bowl of oatmeal on the top of Kurt's thigh.

Dave, being a couple of inches taller than Kurt, must have been able to see perfectly well what he was doing because his other hand reached for the spoon and stirred the substance around slightly before lifting a spoonful of the gray, speckled mush and holding it in front of Kurt's mouth.

"It should be cooled off by now. Try it."

Kurt couldn't see any visible steam coming off the spoonful being held before him and it was so close he could smell the spicy cinnamon aroma wafting through the air. Kurt opened his mouth and Dave slowly pushed the spoon into his mouth and Kurt couldn't remember a time where he had tasted anything so heavenly. The cinnamon flavor was coupled with the sweet, bite-sized, slightly chewy pieces of apple. The delightful taste filled him with warmth as the food settled heavily into his stomach.

"Is it okay?" Dave asked him. Once again, Dave lifted the spoon out of the bowl and held it in front of Kurt's mouth and he took another bite without answering. Dave chuckled slightly, and Kurt could feel the deep rumbling in Dave's chest against his shoulders. Kurt was convinced that it was the breakfast, not Dave's warm body enveloping from behind or the fact that the thumb of the larger man's right hand was now gently rubbing circles on his left hipbone that was filling him with a joy that he hadn't felt in months.

"I can't eat anymore," Kurt said quietly after a couple of minutes had passed. Dave craned his head to look down at the half-empty bowl and sighed, leaning over to put it on the coffee table. He had been hoping that Kurt would be able to eat more than what he had, but he wasn't about to force him.

Kurt drew his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and hiding his face in his arms. He felt Dave shift from behind as he moved his leg from around Kurt so that he could stand. Kurt lifted his head slightly so he could peer out from underneath his arms and he saw Dave walk down the hall and into what Kurt knew was the bedroom and out of sight.

Kurt took the opportunity of Dave's absence to take in his surroundings. It was almost exactly the same as when he was here last. The furniture was the same as it had always been—the couch and love seat both a pale olive green—and it didn't look like Dave had done any redecorating, but Kurt did notice that his old television and tacky black television stand—which, in Kurt's opinion, clashed terribly with the couches—were gone and in its place was a not overly huge flat screen television hanging from the beige colored walls.

"Hey," Kurt's head whipped towards the voice and saw Dave walking back towards him. "I've got the shower running for you, so if you want to go, and um…" Dave pointed a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of his bedroom, "You can go ahead."

Kurt stared at Dave blankly for a few moments. Why was he being so nice to him? After he had left Dave, going back to his abusive boyfriend without even giving him a reason… After almost a year of steady dating and him leaving without so much as a backwards glance, he was still willing to treat him with more respect than what Jason ever had?

"T-thank you," Kurt said, and he stood, his arms wrapped tightly around his torso. He did his best to avoid looking at Dave as he walked past him and down the dimly lit hallway.

As Kurt walked through Dave's bedroom he took note of how, just like the living room, little had changed. Everything—the bed, the dresser, the full length mirror—was in the same place, and Kurt vaguely wondered why Dave would want to have him take a shower in his own master bathroom and not the guest bathroom. Kurt shook his head to clear his wandering thoughts after noticing the unfamiliar sheets on the bed; quite possibly the only foreign item in the room.

Too many memories… _Good_ memories. Kurt detested himself for leaving them behind just as he had left Dave behind, but he was far too undeserving for someone like Dave.

Kurt unzipped his hoodie as he walked into the bathroom and it fell, discarded upon the floor. Just as Dave had said, the shower was already going and Kurt could hear the gentle patter as the water hit the floor of the tub. As Kurt leaned down to slip out of his pants and boxers, he did his best to ignore the angry, crimson fingernail marks on his hips and the purplish bruises on his forearms.

Finally, Kurt stepped over the side of the tub and past the shower curtain before settling down at the bottom of the far end of the tub. He allowed the scalding water to smart his skin, all the while wishing it possible for his anguish to be swept down the drain, curling with the water as it disappeared.

* * *

**_On an unrelated note, anyone reading "Ever the Same" and "A Change of Perspective," sorry about the hiatus. I've had an incessant amount of homework the past two weeks. College blows. This story right here took me longer than I anticipated to write as a result of school. Hopefully I will be able to post this coming week when I have break. Please don't hate me!_**

**_Reviews are love :)_**


	2. Part II

A/N: Please don't sue ! I don't own Glee, nor am I making any money off of this.

* * *

**Okay  
**

By ktfranceebee

Part II

"Kurt?" Dave called from the hallway through his bedroom door. He could see that Kurt had left the bathroom door open. The last thing Dave wanted to do was to bother Kurt, or even more so frighten him, by going in there to check up on him. But considering that nearly twenty minutes had passed and the water was still running, Dave was becoming worried to say the least.

"Kurt?" Dave said again, this time walking into the bathroom and knocking on the wall. "Is everything okay?"

No answer.

Dave strode over to the shower curtain—his anxiety getting the best of him—and pulled it slowly to one side. Dave was startled momentarily when his eyes met with nothing but white shower wall until he lowered his gaze.

"Kurt!" Dave halfway shouted over the sound of the shower, and Kurt looked up from where he was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest.

"Dave…" Kurt's shoulder's trembled slightly. Dave was fairly certain that Kurt was crying, even with the drops of water hitting him and mixing with his tears. Dave could see every single emotion that Kurt was feeling etched in his eyes: The pain, the guilt, the _desperation_. That look he knew as well as any of the others. He saw it every day in high school; every time he looked in the mirror.

Where Kurt was in pain as a result of an abusive relationship, Dave once felt the pain of living as someone he had been told his whole life was an abomination; a sin.

Where Kurt felt the guilt of leaving Dave, Dave once felt the guilt of hurting someone he cared for; the only person who could ever understand him.

Where Kurt felt the desperation of wanting to be free of the pain and the guilt, to only be the victim of unadulterated love, Dave once felt the desperation of wanting to be rid of the burden of his sexuality and at the same time, the desperation of wanting to be with someone he could never have.

Dave suddenly came to the realization that his teenage self, in retrospect, seemed exceedingly selfish in that context because now there were only three things that Dave felt.

The pain of seeing the only person he ever loved so vulnerable and hurt…

The guilt of not trying hard enough to find Kurt when he left…

The desperation of wanting to take back everything he had ever done to Kurt, because then, just maybe, things could have been different…

Dave bit the soft tissue of the inside of his lip, and with his eyes never leaving Kurt's he reached for the hem of his shirt and slowly drew the clothing up and over his head. Once Dave let it fall to a crumpled heap on the ground, Dave watched Kurt for a reaction; some telltale sign to let him know that what it was he was doing wasn't okay. But Dave never saw anything other than aching need be close to someone—close to _him_—written clear as day on his face.

Next, Dave reached for the stretchy waistband to his pajama pants and pulled them past his hips…

_He looks at Kurt._

Past his thighs.

_Nothing._

Until they pool around his feet on the tile floor.

* * *

Kurt stayed sitting on the floor of the tub. His left arm and torso had since developed a blotchy, reddish tinge from where the needle-like spray of the water was hitting him incessantly. He watched Dave as he stepped out of his clothing and into the shower, standing in front of him naked. Kurt finds that his arms are shaking—From nervousness? Anticipation? He can't say for sure—so he grips his knees tighter as Dave closes the shower curtain behind him.

Dave seems hesitant as he stands there, the water starting to drip down his solid form, wondering perhaps if this was the best idea; getting into a shower with his ex-boyfriend.

But that's when Kurt realizes that this wasn't about sex; even when he and Dave were together, it was never about sex. It was about compassion and intimacy, especially where Dave was concerned; he tried so hard to make up for the way he treated him during high school.

With Jason, on the other hand, it was about control, _him _being in control, and that much was obvious by the evidence he left behind. Dave, however, looked timid and far too afraid to even come near Kurt.

"Dave," Kurt said again, not realizing the pleading words that were about to slip past his lips. "David, please."

And Dave, somehow, knew exactly what it was that Kurt wanted—what he needed—so he knelt down in front of him, his deep, expressive hazel eyes searching him helplessly, only wanting to take his pain away.

Dave tentatively brushed his fingertips across the smooth plane of skin on the back of Kurt's hand before he started to shift, moving his arms away from his knees slightly. It isn't soon after that Kurt finds himself wrapped in Dave's strong arms.

Dave pulls him against his body, kissing the silky skin of Kurt's neck before pulling him up.

Kurt stands there shyly as his hands slide down and away from Dave's shoulders and Dave moves away from him. It's not as though Dave had never seen him naked before, but Kurt feels exposed while he is covered in Jason's markings.

Kurt watched Dave as he picked up the shampoo—Suave for Men; peppermint, as always—and squeezed a generous amount into the palm of his hand. To Kurt, all of Dave's movements seemed methodical, as if he was afraid of scaring him away; overstepping the boundaries. Kurt saw Dave's tongue flick out and lick a droplet of water off of his lower lip and he looked at Kurt with a fiery, determined look in his eyes.

That was when Dave reached out towards Kurt, causing the shorter man's eyes to widen momentarily before Dave placed his soapy hands on his head.

Kurt was hardly aware of his eyes closing lazily and his mouth parting at the touch.

* * *

Dave focused on rubbing his fingers in gentle motions through Kurt's hair, anything to resist the urge to ravish his full, pink lips that were parting in pleasure at his touch. Dave could kiss him right now, if he wanted to… Just as he used to and in ways more meaningful than Kurt's boyfriend—_ex-boyfriend_—ever could.

Dave could plainly see the evidence of Kurt's relations with the man, and as much as it disgusted him—the idea of anyone laying their hands on Kurt—Dave reveled in the fact that he could easily leave Kurt incoherent, much like he was now, without leaving so much as a mark on his once flawless skin.

When Dave was done and he removed his hands from Kurt's scalp, Kurt cautiously peeked out of one eye, just in case there was any soap that may accidentally drip into them and Dave gently took Kurt by the elbow and steered him towards the other end of the shower so that he was standing underneath the showerhead. Kurt tipped his head down as the water began to spray the back of his neck only to have it tilted back by Dave as he used his fingers to comb through Kurt's hair, slicking it back and off of his forehead with the water until it was free of soap.

Now, Dave picked up the washcloth and reached around Kurt to wet it as Kurt stepped out from underneath the shower, running his hands over his face in order to brush away at the little streams water that were beginning to drip down his cheeks and his nose. After Dave squeezed a dollop of body wash into the wet washcloth he reached out to run it over one of Kurt's arms, happy to see that he did not start at the contact, and ran the sudsy material over Kurt's arm leaving a soapy trail behind.

"How are you feeling?" Dave asked, almost going unheard over the sound of the shower. He used the edge of the cloth to trace around the edge of a bruise in the shape of what looked like a thumbprint.

"Better," Kurt said as he watched Dave's movements with rapt attention. He was now gliding the cloth past Kurt's clavicle and around his shoulder. "And thank you, for everything that you're—"

"Why did you leave?" Dave asked quite plainly. Kurt opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, not knowing how to respond.

"I—He… He was hurting me… I didn't…" Kurt stammered, his eyes reflecting the pain and confusion in his heart.

"No, Kurt," Dave began to say. He gently touched Kurt's cheek with the tip of the washcloth. "Why did you leave _me_?" He looked at Kurt carefully in the eyes.

"I don't…" Kurt began to say in a terrified whisper, but Dave shook his head sadly at Kurt's expression, already silencing him.

"Forget it. I shouldn't have asked. Let's… Let's just finish up here so you can get some rest."

* * *

After nearly ten minutes of awkward silence later, Dave's was giving his best effort to not look into Kurt's eyes as he wrapped a towel around Kurt's narrow shoulders after having already secured the first towel around his own waist.

"I'll try to find something for you to wear for now; at least until I can get your clothes washed," Dave said with a final adjustment to the towel he draped around Kurt. Kurt made to clutch the two corners of the towel that met just below his sternum and his fingers accidentally brushed against Dave's as his did so. Dave hastily moved his hands away from Kurt's upon feeling the wet, slender fingers slide against his. He hastily cleared his throat and turned around, leaving Kurt to follow him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. As Dave went to rummage through the drawers in his dresser, he turned away from Kurt and was able to hear the faint squeak of the bed. He guessed without turning around that Kurt sat down upon it.

"I don't deserve this." Dave paused his search for a pair of suitable boxers for Kurt to wear upon hearing the voice.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked slowly, turning around to face Kurt who was wringing his hands in his lap. Dave himself had a pair of boxers hanging limply in his hand.

"I… I don't deserve this; you helping me." Dave looked at Kurt incredulously, his eyes narrowing, and Kurt laughed almost manically, tears suddenly springing from his eyes and sliding down his cheeks.

"You…" Kurt started. His voice was higher than usual, which was quite an incredible feat, and he shook his head dolefully. "You should hate me, I… After everything I've _done_… I don't deserve—"

"God dammit, Kurt," Dave said, throwing the article of clothing back into the drawer angrily. Kurt jumped.

"You want to know what you don't fucking deserve?" Dave strode over to Kurt, one hand gripping the towel around his waist so that it wouldn't fall down.

"This," he said furiously, motioning at Kurt's arm with his hand, in where he could clearly see a bruise. Kurt only ended up squeezing his eyes shut and moving his head in the opposite direction.

"He fucking _brainwashed_ you, Kurt," Dave said, dropping down on his knees—thankful that the towel wrapped around Kurt was large enough to cover his lap—in order to see Kurt better, considering the man sitting on the bed persistently kept his down to avoid Dave's intense gaze.

"You met him right out of high school and, let me guess; you told him _all_ about Blaine, didn't you?" Kurt began sobbing again, but this time his cerulean eyes stayed on Dave, and Dave didn't miss the questioning look in them as though Kurt was asking him how he could possibly know all of this.

"I never told you, did I?" Dave asked him slowly, his voice seemed to lower an octave. "How after you left McKinley I was just so… _Consumed_… With knowing how you were doing at that other school that at any opportunity when I was within earshot of your Glee friends I would just listen… Listen to find out anything I could about you and how you were doing. One day I heard Berry and Jones talking about how that Blaine guy rejected you." Dave began unconsciously rubbing a circle on the skin at Kurt's wrist, unable to recollect even taking Kurt's hand in his own.

"At first I thought, 'God, what a fucking idiot, to let you go,' and he was, but," Dave paused, laughing humorlessly. "Then I thought that this could be my chance, you know. I could apologize to you and that, somehow, you could find a way to forgive me. Good Lord, I was naïve back then." Dave smiled sadly and he stood up, running a hand through his hair. "I never did find the courage, did I?" He asked, facing away from Kurt once more.

"But you did." Kurt sniffed, finally acknowledging him. "You _did_ apologize and I _did_ forgive you."

"I didn't do it soon enough," Dave said and then he turned back around.

"Is that why you left, Kurt?" Dave asked. "Because you didn't feel that you deserved the lo—how I treated you? Because I didn't beat you on a daily basis? Because I made you feel like you were worth a damn?" He walked back to Kurt and resumed his position kneeling down in front of Kurt.

"I would _never _do anything to hurt you, Kurt. I could be here for you," Dave said hoarsely as he placed either hand on Kurt's forearms, moving them up and down comfortingly. "You know I can protect you so that you never have hurt again… So _he_ can never hurt you again."

"I don't des—"

"_Yes_. Yes you _do, _Kurt," Dave said in an angry whisper. "Don't you dare say you don't deserve _anything_." He shook his head.

"It's guys like him—guys like me—that don't deserve people like you. You're too good, Kurt. You were far too good a person and far too trusting and he took advantage of that fact." He gave Kurt a watery smile. "You deserve someone as kind as _you_ to love you, but unfortunately people like you are hard to come by." Dave stood up once more and walked to the other side of the room.

"I'm not asking you to be in a relationship with me. Just… Please, just promise me that you will stay here at least until—"

"Do _you_ love me?" Kurt interrupted Dave in a soft voice. A fearful look crossed Dave's face as he looked at Kurt from over his shoulder. Kurt had seen this look before. It was the same look he saw on Dave's face the day he and Blaine tried to get him to admit to kissing him in the locker room.

"It doesn't matter," Dave said, swallowing thickly. He made to resume his search for a pair of boxers for Kurt. Kurt, however, wasn't about to let the question go unanswered.

"You said that I deserved someone as "kind" as me to love me," Kurt said seriously, standing from his position on Dave's bed to walk towards him. "You took me in after _everything. _You fed me, washed my hair," Kurt let out a humorless laugh. "I think that qualifies you as a pretty good person. Don't you think?" Kurt tentatively reached out, his arm coming into view from underneath his towel. He touched Dave's bare back, brushing away a few stray droplets of water before placing his hand flat against his skin before curling his fingers against him. Dave stood up straighter from where he was leaning over the drawer and Kurt could see him pinch the bridge of this nose between his thumb and forefinger, his other hand on his hip.

"Do you love me, Dave?" Kurt asked. He let his hand wander over the moderately-defined muscles in his shoulder blade, as if trying to memorize the shapes and contours in the muscles.

"Kurt," Dave moaned at the touch, tilting his head toward the ceiling in a mixture of pleasure and hesitancy. "You shouldn't… Not after…" He sighed, letting his uncertainty hang in the air, forgotten, as Kurt let his hand wander in between Dave's shoulder blades. He let his index finger travel down the seemingly endless, vertical juncture going down his back. Kurt was transfixed as his finger reached the small of Dave's back and snagged on the towel.

"Please, Dave." Kurt let his hand drop back down at his side. "I need to kn—"

"I love you, Kurt," Dave said without any further hesitation. He bowed his head in agony and placed his hands flat against the surface of the dresser. "I love you more than anything in the world. I would do anything for you."

"Then show me, Dave." Kurt breathed. "Show me how much you—" Kurt didn't need to say anything more. The first and only thing that Kurt was able to catch as Dave turned around was the flash of red in the undertones of his hazel eyes just before feeling a hand slide behind his neck and entwining his fingers into the dripping wet stands of hair at the base of his neck as their lips met.

* * *

_**Part II? Already? Oh course! Who am I to keep you lovely people waiting, especially after the kind comments from the last chapter. **_

_**I apologize for making y'all angst ridden. Thank Grilled Cheesus for happy endings.**_

_**A special thanks to the anonymous poster on the glee_kink_meme for posting this prompt!  
**_

_**Please Review!  
**_


	3. Part III

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to the fabulous Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk.

* * *

**Okay**

By ktfranceebee

Part III

Dave moaned into Kurt's mouth as their eyes fluttered shut in unison. He kissed Kurt gently, his lips brushing against the other man's as if counting down to the moment where Kurt would push him away. For a brief second Dave believed his fears to be confirmed as Kurt placed his hands evenly against his ribcage, just below his pectoral muscles. Instead of pushing him away as Dave originally anticipated, Kurt skimmed his hands up and past Dave's nipples, enjoying both the feeling Dave's chest hair underneath his fingertips and the sound the taller man's sharp intake of breath through his nose as Kurt's palms grazed the sensitive regions. Dave realized that, with both of Kurt's arms circling around his neck, there was nothing to keep the towel that was previously swathing Kurt from slipping off his shoulders and falling to the ground.

Feeling more encouraged, Dave deepened the kiss, his one free hand trailing from Kurt's neck and down to his waist in order to draw him closer. Kurt took a step backward so that he pulled Dave with him, causing him to tread on the damp, abandoned towel as he followed Kurt to his bed. As the back of Kurt's legs hit the edge of the mattress he broke the kiss, gasping for air. Kurt dragged his hands down Dave's front, resting them on the man's chest. Dave himself inhaled deeply before he began exploring the expanse of milky white skin that was Kurt's elegant neck. He sucked gently on the skin just below his jaw, allowing the tip of his tongue dart out, tasting him and the pheromones that seemed to be seeping from his freshly washed body, making Dave's senses buzz and the hair on his arms stand on end.

"D…_avid_…" Kurt shuddered. Dave felt Kurt's breath flutter through the hair on the side of his head from where he had to crane his neck somewhat in order to reach the shorter man. Dave moved his lips further down Kurt's neck, nuzzling his nose against him as he inhaled his scent. He came to a rest at the dint in his neck and he bit down gently, dragging his teeth lightly across Kurt's skin and down the curve of his neck.

"Ahhh…" Kurt wailed as he tossed his head back and closed his eyes, allowing Dave more room for his advances. Kurt dug his nails into the flesh of Dave's chest as Dave kissed his collarbone.

Dave paused and lifted his head up to meet Kurt's hooded gazed, his lips looking swollen and pink and beautifully taken even in the dim, shadowy lighting of the bedroom—a result of the lamps being off and the minimal amount sunlight able to slip past the drawn curtains.

Dave removed his hand from Kurt's waist and let it glide over his arm. Kurt watched intently as Dave let his fingers dance across the vertical surface causing goose bumps to ripple across his porcelain skin. Kurt glanced back at Dave whose own gaze was following his hand where it settled upon Kurt's cheek, stroking it tenderly with the pad of his thumb before leaning in to kiss him again.

Kurt sighed into the touch giving Dave the opportunity to languidly slip his tongue past his parted lips. Dave's knees trembled as something that could only be described as electricity shot through his body as their tongues met; and Kurt must have felt it too because his knees buckled and he crumpled on the bed. Miraculously, though, Dave's mouth remained glued to Kurt's and he impulsively followed. Dave could feel the ardor hanging thick and palpable in the air. The pounding in his chest dramatically accelerated in tempo at the fervor in their kiss as their tongues slid against each other. Kurt scooted back on the bed and Dave crouched over him, placing a knee on the mattress between Kurt's legs.

Dave realized in all of this that the towel that he was still gripping at his waist was nothing more than a hindrance; an obstacle in preventing him from touching Kurt as much as he possibly could. He let one end of the fabric slip through his fingers and pulled at the material until he was free of it, flinging it behind him. Dave cupped Kurt's face in both of his hands and stroked the slick, sensitive pallet just behind Kurt's teeth with a flick of the point of his tongue. Dave could feel the evidence of Kurt's arousal as his penis twitched against his thigh.

Dave broke away from Kurt once more and he placed his large hands on Kurt's shoulders, coaxing him to lie down on his back completely. Kurt obeyed and he settled comfortably on the mattress.

Dave took in Kurt's body that was spread out before him. He was thinner than the last time they were together, but it didn't make his features any less stunning. His prominent cheek bones and cute upturned nose were the same. His lips were still as pink and as soft as rose petals. The only thing foreign to him were the marks that marred his once flawless skin; bruises and a few scratch marks that would eventually fade away and be forgotten—as forgotten as the cereal Dave poured for himself less than two hours ago and as forgotten as the towels that were discarded on the floor. Dave wanted to be the reason why Kurt would never have to suffer at the hands of another human being again. He could help Kurt—get Kurt the help he needed—so that his internal scars could fade as inevitably as his external ones.

Dave crawled on the bed so that his hands were on either side of Kurt's head, supporting his weight as Kurt looked up at him.

"I don't want you to ever feel any amount of pain in this lifetime, Kurt. Never again," Dave said with his voice thick with emotion.

Dave lowered his head and kissed Kurt's jaw where the bruise was. He kept his lips where they were, murmuring against his skin.

"If he loved you, he never would have hurt you, Kurt," Dave said, and he moved his body lower, dragging his lips against Kurt's taut flesh until he reached a bruise on his forearm that looked like a result of a vicelike grip. Dave kissed that as well, his hand gently stroking the skin of Kurt's opposite arm.

"He would have shown you how much you meant to him, like I'm going to show you how much you mean to me—what you've always meant to me." Dave moved lower until his face was just above Kurt's pelvis. It was there that red scratch marks stared back at Dave; fingernail marks that mirrored each other on both sides of Kurt's hips. They would go away… Eventually. But for now he lowered his head for a final time, kissing those markings as he did the others.

Kurt whimpered at the touch and his hands moved to tangle themselves into the short curly strands of the hair on the back of Dave's head. Dave could feel Kurt's erection pressing against his sternum and felt his lithe body shiver beneath him as his fingers traveled languidly down Kurt's thigh. Dave moved so that his face was just above Kurt's and took Kurt in his hand, grazing his fingertips up and down the length of his cock.

"Mmmph…" Kurt groaned in ecstasy as his hands slid off from behind Dave's head to grip the fluffy comforter beneath him. His back arched as he attempted to follow each of Dave's feather-light touches. Dave gulped, watching Kurt's face avidly as it twisted in pleasure and he wrapped his hand around Kurt's length more resolutely, causing him to buck into his grip as he thumbed at a vein.

"Dave… I-I can't…" Kurt said in a desperate voice, the fingers of one hand scrabbling at the flesh just above Dave's heart and the other clawing at the muscles he could see tensing in Dave's arm as he alternated between squeezing the base of Kurt's erection and stroking upward, his thumb swiping at the gorgeously blushing head every so often.

"Tell me to stop, Kurt," Dave said in a hoarse, almost afraid of the answer. "Tell me to stop and I will."

* * *

"_No_," Kurt dragged out in a moan, writhing underneath Dave's body. "Don't… Just—Won't last. Want—Want you…" Kurt closed his eyes as he gave his all to not climax then and there.

"What do you want, baby?" Kurt felt Dave still his movements. Kurt bit his bottom lip, a part of his mourning the loss of friction despite the logic in his thinking. He knew what he wanted. Why was it so damn hard to say?

"I want…" He didn't want to hurt anymore… He didn't want to feel disgusting and used.

He didn't want to be fucked.

He wanted to feel like he meant something; both to himself and to another person. He remembered his dad telling him something like that, once upon a time.

He wanted to be loved and…

He knew what it was that he wanted as he felt Dave nuzzle the side of his face before softly placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I want you to make love to me," Kurt said decisively, never more sure of himself in his life. Kurt opened his eyes slowly as he turned his head to look at Dave, his bright eyes flickering back and forth between Dave's thin lips and his dazzling hazel orbs. Kurt leaned further into the pillows in order to fully appreciate Dave's appearance. His pupils were blown and his penis fully erect, the tip glistening with pre-cum. Dave looked away from Kurt, an unreadable expression on his face. Dave moved his hand way from Kurt's length and dragged his palm across the comforter in order to remove some of the stickiness.

* * *

Dave leaned in further towards Kurt, their noses just inches away from touching and their hot breath was intermingling in the minute space between them. Relying on feel alone, Dave reached toward the end table and pulled the drawer open and removed two objects.

Dave sat back up in his kneeling position between Kurt's extended legs and tossed the square packet on the bed beside them and flicked open the lid to the small bottle in his hand. Dave overturned the bottle so that the clear liquid inside dribbled out on his index and middle finger. He made sure to apply a generous amount, even though it began to drip through the narrow fissure between his two fingers.

Using the hand that wasn't covered in lube, Dave reached for Kurt's right leg and ran his hand over the slight dusting of hair before hiking it. Dave bit his bottom lip and slowly pulled through his teeth as he reached for Kurt, his other hand still resting on Kurt's thigh. A guttural moan escaped Kurt's lips as Dave slipped his fingers into his opening. The glorious sound seemed to completely bypass Dave's ears and went straight to his lower stomach, tingling in response to Kurt's audible appreciation as his fingers entered his deliciously warm opening.

Kurt wriggled his hips slightly, sighing contentedly as Dave worked his fingers in further and proceeded to rotate his hand so that Kurt could be as lubricated as possible. Dave watched Kurt, mesmerized by the rapid rise and fall of his chest as well as the muscles that clenched deliciously around his fingers. The blissful expression on Kurt's face was framed beautifully by his elegant hands that were resting on either side of his face, one even gripping the pillow in an effort to not touch himself.

"Dave…" Kurt breathed.

"Does that feel good, Kurt?" Dave asked as the thumb of the same hand that was gently strumming his insides began to trace a circular pattern over his scrotum.

"O—ohhh…" Kurt ground out as his body seized violently and Dave began to spread his fingers, stretching him out.

"So good…" Dave heard Kurt mutter and he smiled softly to himself. He slipped his fingers out of Kurt's hole, causing him to cry out in desperation.

"Just a second, baby, it's okay," Dave said soothingly, even reaching up sweep away at Kurt's disheveled hair with his clean hand before picking up the condom beside him. Upon hearing the crinkling plastic of the wrapper, Kurt opened his eyes.

"No," he said, sitting up on the bed. Dave paused, raising a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Let me." Kurt reached out to him. "Please?" Dave handed the half-torn open condom packet to Kurt as he sat up further on his knees, his erection jutting out before him. Kurt took the condom out of the packet and placed it on the head of his penis before rolling it towards the base, his fingertips leaving feather-light touches on his neglected shaft along the way. Kurt smiled kindly at him when he was finished with his task and he kissed the tip of his latex covered cock (Dave didn't think he would ever get that angelic image out of his head) before reaching for the bottle of lube.

Kurt squeezed some of the lube onto the palm of his hand and put the bottle aside before reaching for Dave's length, palm up.

"Oh God, Kurt." Dave groaned, coming very close to bucking into his touch. Kurt stroked Dave's cock, not letting an inch go untouched until it was completely coated.

Kurt returned to his original position, his legs separated and his entrance looking much like an offering to Dave. Dave scooted toward Kurt until he was on top of him once more and slipped his arm into the gap between the bed and the curve in the small of Kurt's back. Dave pulled Kurt towards him so that his hips rose off the bed a few inches and so that Dave was able to align himself with Kurt's entrance.

Dave rolled his head back on his shoulders, shuddering as he felt the tips of his cock pressing between the flesh of Kurt's ass cheeks before slowly pushing in. Dave groaned as he felt Kurt working around him, his muscles clenching and relaxing until Dave's length was buried inside him to the hilt.

Kurt gulped convulsively as Dave tenderly kissed his neck and drew back, his hips following.

"Oh God, Dave," Kurt moaned as he felt Dave pulling out of him until what felt like only an inch of his length remained inside of him. He plunged back in completely causing Kurt to whimper at the feeling of fullness.

Dave continued his efforts at a languorous and steady pace, savoring the heat surrounding him. He never thought he would be able to feel this again; to be with Kurt again.

Dave's heart clenched painfully at the thought and he increased his pace.

* * *

Kurt felt the heat in his stomach accumulating as Dave's thrusts became more frequent. He closed his eyes and wrapped his lean legs around Dave's torso, bringing him closer so that his movements became shallower as he pulled out of Kurt.

Kurt could feel the heat radiating off of Dave's body as he enveloped Kurt's smaller form with his and heard Dave whisper in his ear.

"I was so scared," Dave said, his eyes clenching shut.

Kurt opened his eyes and searched for Dave's face in the dim lighting as well as the passionate fog that was clouding Kurt's senses.

He was surprised to see when he was able to make out his face that it was wet with tears.

"David," Kurt whispered as he reached up and cupped his cheek with his hand. Dave placed his own hand over Kurt's, covering it entirely.

"There was no way of knowing…" Dave began to bring his movements back to their original pace. "Anything could have happened to you. He could have…" Dave grasped Kurt's wrist and brought it in front of his face, pressing a kiss on the sensitive skin of his palm before touching Kurt's fingertips to his lips.

"And I never would have known," he concluded.

There was nothing that could prevent the tears from falling from Kurt's eyes. A tiny sob escaped his throat at the tenderness in his confession.

"I'm here," Kurt said. "I'm not going anywhere."

'_Never again,'_ Kurt thought, Dave's previous words echoing in his head.

Dave nodded wordlessly as Kurt reached out to him and Dave lifted him into his arms.

Kurt hugged Dave, his arms wrapped around his neck as Dave held Kurt in his arms, supporting all of his weight, his cock still buried deeply inside of him. Kurt heard Dave sigh and he pressed his face into Kurt's shoulder as he thrust into him. The new position caused Kurt to shake like a leaf in his arms and he clung to Dave even tighter than before.

"Oh—Oh my God, Dave," Kurt cried out, griping the back of Dave's head and shoulder as he began to suck on the recess between his clavicles. The friction of Kurt's hard-on rubbing against Dave's stomach was becoming too much to bear.

Dave's hands that were wrapped around Kurt's back moved down in order to cup his ass, the leverage helping him lift Kurt up before bringing him back down to push into him deeper.

"Don't stop… Please," Kurt begged as Dave removed a hand from behind Kurt, causing him to lose momentum briefly. "So close." The gasping breath in Kurt's ear only assured him that Dave was reaching his peak as well.

Dave slipped his hand in between the two of them and he squeezed Kurt's erection before jerking him off erratically.

"Ahh!" He cried at the sudden touch. Kurt felt the tremor spreading through his body as he spilled out onto Dave's hand. Kurt faintly heard Dave curse through the pounding in his ears and he knew that he came only seconds after he did. Kurt's muscles responded, working around Dave's cock reflexively, milking him, as he drew himself desperately into the larger man. Kurt's heels dug into Dave's buttocks as he felt the added warmth inside him thinly veiled only by the condom.

* * *

With one last grunt Dave pulled Kurt with him as he fell over onto the bed, both of them catching their breath. Neither of them cared that they were lying on the bed backwards, their entangled feet propped up on the pillows at the head of the bed.

Minutes passed before Dave lazily opened his eyes to see Kurt staring back at him and he smiled gently at the blue-eyed man. If he didn't know any better, Kurt's eyes now held that certain sparkling quality that he loved so much and that was absent when he first opened the door to him. He knew, not caring if it seemed selfish, that he had something to do with its return.

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes, moaning slightly as Dave slipped out of him. Kurt never felt more frightened by anything as he was by the warmth that had taken up residence somewhere underneath his sixth rib. Dave smiled at Kurt lightly, only making the warm feeling in his body grow even hotter and his breath catch in his throat, before going to remove the used condom.

"Dave…" Kurt said, as Dave tied off the condom.

"Hmmm?" Dave hummed noncommittally as he turned away from Kurt slightly. He aimed for the trashcan next to his dresser and flung the condom in its direction. Kurt couldn't help but snicker as it hit the wall. It hung there for a few seconds before sliding to the ground, inches away from its intended destination.

Dave cringed, "I was never really that good at basketball." He turned back to Kurt, brushing away at the bangs that had fallen into his eyes.

"David, I…"

"Fancy," Dave said, the one word bringing Kurt to a halt in what he was going to say to the man.

"Everything will be okay," Dave said before pulling Kurt into him, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Sleep, baby," Dave murmured into Kurt's hair.

_'Okay…'_ Kurt thought.

"_Okay' was good.'_

Kurt inhaled Dave's heady scent and snuggled deeper into his warm body knowing that he had every reason to believe him, and no reason not to.

* * *

_**So I realized that this is my first completed work ever. As well as my first... smut. Yeah. Today's feels like my birthday, only better.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed (yay for happy endings!). I think I needed this after Tuesday, even though that 'certain' kiss was super hot.  
**_

_**Please Review!  
**_


End file.
